Black Crusaders
by Najee
Summary: With the Demon Lord getting more powerful by the years, and The Order losing more followers, the decades of stalemate is close to coming to an end. Two Heroes and their allies must throw everything they got to save humanity from falling into depravity, by any means necessary. Will they win? Or will The Order finally succumb to the menace that is the mamono?
1. The Runaways

**Author's Note:** Yes! They finally made an section for MGE! I can now stick this story here instead of the MGQ section.

This story will be updated every now and then, but my primary concern is Bizarre House and Mob Elysium.

 **Chapter 1: The Runaways**

Logan Sunstrider aimed his bow at the nearby buck. Luckily, he was wearing the usual plant attire like the rest of his kind. However, as gender goes, he was truly a rarity in his village. The majority were female elves while the males were the minority. For every one male elf, there were four female elves. He's even heard of stories that MOST elven villages DIDN'T have any males and resorted to using those human men to keep their kind from going extinct.

He gritted his teeth. He hated the Demon Lord for what she was doing to his race. It's bad enough that Elves now need to reproduce with the inferior species known as man to keep the race going since male elves are rare now, but succubi take enjoyment in corrupting his women into disgusting, degenerate, perverted demons that wants sex with them. Her so-called love and co-existence is revolting, she's just a succubus with a sick obsession for human men, like all of them.

 _"What's the worth of those demons, anyway?"_

A rustle of leaf's sounded in front of him and the deer he had his sight on galloped away. Sunstrider stood up and sighed. He let his anger and thoughts distract him and the buck finally noticed his hiding spot.

He looked up at the sky.

 _It's getting late; the fruit I collected earlier should be enough."_

Sunstrider grabbed his bag of fruit and strapped his bow on his back and walked through the forest.

Logan Sunstrider had long dark green hair that stopped in the middle of his back, green eyes, pale skin which had a slight yellow-ish glow to it, pointed ears which were a little longer than female elves, he was tall with his height being 6'4 and he had a masculine and strong figure. While female elves looked fragile and delicate, male elves were well-built and tough.

His clothes were "organic" and bright. He wore a vest and pants that were completely made out of green leaf. He did not wear any sandals like some of his kind, he liked being bare footed.

Sunstrider has always been a strong Elf; the faint yellow-ish glow he had around his body was due to being born with high magic power. He excelled at being an Archer when he was only eight-years old, became an expert Herbalist at age fifteen, became an animal whisperer at age nineteen, and is decent in setting traps for animals and trespassing humans and mamono. He did not set a trap for his prey this time and relied on blending in to his surroundings.

Darkness finally came onto the forest and he sat next to a tree and set down his gear. He grabbed branches and leaf and with a snap of his fingers, ignited it like a lighter. With his high magic power, he was able to infuse it into his arrows and he had some knowledge of fire spells.

He took the fruit out of his bag and began his prayer:

"Thank you nature for this bountiful meal that I am about to receive in my being. You have blessed us with being the defenders of Mother Nature and we shall not let anyone or anything endanger the life and prosperity that you hold for all the animals that live in your forest. Let us thank you for our food…"

He finished his prayer and began eating his assortment of different kinds of fruit.

Sunstrider woke up with a yawn as the morning rays greeted his face. The fruit last night was delicious and healthy. He stood up and put on his gear while making sure there was not an ember left in the camp fire that he created.

He continued his trek towards his village, Everdale. Everdale was a wonderful large village for elves. It had the best traders; defense force to keep humans and mamono out, and it was isolated near the mountains. There weren't humans in this region, so the elves focused solely on keeping mamono out.

The only problem is that there were marauding Amazoness nearby along with a troublesome werewolf pack. The wandering Mantis southwest of Everdale was about to become a big problem when mating season comes.

Sunstrider stopped walking as he came within range of his village and frowned. He smelled something in the air that he did not like one bit. The scent seemed to violate his every being and it felt detestable and horrible.

He sprinted towards his village, the smell getting worse and overpowering as he drew closer to Everdale. Sunstrider started to hear moaning as he came closer.

 _"No! It can't be!"_

Sunstrider stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw dropped. His gear fell on the ground as he laid eyes on a Dark Slime that was raping one of his sisters on the edge of Everdale.

Sunstrider felt the rage, shock, and sadness tore through his body. Why was there a Dark Slime attacking his sister? Did the Amazoness plot this assault? He had to kill the Dark Slime and unfortunately…his sister because she was moaning loudly and had a lewd smile just like a succubus and to make things worse…that revolting smile came to her face the second she saw him.

"Logan! Ahh…you came back!" She yelled with excitement and uncontained lust. The Dark Slime stopped her assault and looked at him with a perverted smile.

"An Elf man? Oh, how rare!" She bounced with happiness as her body jiggled. Sunstrider pointed at the slime.

"You…what have you done to my village, monster!" He yelled with rage. The Dark Slime slithered off of his sister.

"The Amazoness became desperate to get a man and attacked Everdale since this region has no human males. They had help from succubi, goblins, werewolves, witches, few Ush-Onis, and they enlisted some help from the nearby Mantis." She explained to Sunstrider.

He glared at her; his people in his village were strong, but against that many mamono and those raping _spider horrors_ was indeed too much, even for Everdale.

"Where did you get those reinforcements? There are no succubi, witches, and goblins in this forest." He said to the lustful creature.

"Your village is close to a mountain and a Kunoichi village is hidden by the mountain. The Kunoichi saw your village as a threat because knowing you chaste elves; you would attempt to remove them out of the forest. So, one of them told a lilim and the attack on Everdale was under way almost instantly." The Dark Slime giggled.

"You elves are worse than the human men from The Order. Why do you fight against us? We just want to love you and show you pleasure…" She started to ooze towards Sunstrider, licking her lips. His sister started licking her lips herself and stood up.

"Yeah, we we're so foolish for being so prude. How could we be so stupid and ignorant? Come here, brother, let me show you how much I missed you when you went on your hunting trip." She started to walk towards her brother, her boobs bounced slightly with each step. Sunstrider didn't remember his sister being well-endowed; she was actually flat chested, despite being seventeen-years old. And the design of her clothes changed, the various leaf's around her skirt became shaped like hearts, her skirt got smaller, and he remembered that she loved wearing leafy shirts to hide her flat chest, now it looks like she's wearing a low leafy vest that exposes her cleavage.

Sunstrider glared at the two monster girls and grabbed his bow and arrow.

"For corrupting and attacking my village and family, you will DIE!" He roared with rage and infused his magical energy into his arrow and released it. The arrow empowered by his high magic energy shot out as fast as a bullet.

It hit the Dark Slime's core in the middle of her chest. The slime let out a yell of agony and fell dead on the ground as her weak point was penetrated. She was about to cast a spell to protect her, but the arrow flew too fast before she can finish.

His sister's eyes widened after the slime fell on the ground dead and turned into a puddle of purple liquid. He pointed his bow at his sister.

"Please…don't kill me, brother. I don't mean any harm; our family missed you so much…" She slowly started to walk cautiously towards him.

"Come into the village with me, we would love to celebrate your retu-"

But she was interrupted as an arrow pierced through her forehead; she dropped dead on ground with a thud.

Sunstrider fought the intense urge to release his tears of sorrow and instead focused on anger and confusion. He grabbed his gear and turned around and sprinted back into the forest. As much as he wanted to massacre the mamono in his village, he was just one elf and it would be foolish to take on a small army of mamono. No matter how high his magic energy was or skilled he was in archery.

He had to find Whisperwind. He was a strange best friend to Sunstrider, preferring to use his magic energy to turn invisible, than brutally stab and cut unsuspecting animals.

Elves rarely fought with close ranged weapons and only used bow and arrows as their main weapon. But, Whisperwind was different, he was like an assassin of the forest, the Mantis. He remembered Whisperwind telling him a while back that he hated how the Mantis were called " _Assassins of the Forest_ " and yet, there isn't any elf assassin or "tactical" elf fighter that will defend the forest, but instead have these scythe-wielding bugs be the most feared beings of the forest instead of Elves.

Sunstrider made his way into the hang out area and carefully maneuvered his way past the dense trees. He came across an open area with no trees and just tall grass with a few boulders scattered on the ground.

He came across a sight that filled him with joy. The village chieftain were here. However, the joy was short lived when he sensed thick demonic energy coming from the village leader. The elder was lying on his back on a boulder. He looked like an elfish version of Merlin, but without the hat and his mage-like clothes were made from leaf's.

"Monsoon!" Sunstrider yelled running up to his leader.

"It's great to see you too, but you must leave me..." Monsoon said weakly. Sunstrider sat next to the elder and placed his hand over the elder's heart. His hand glowed with green energy as he used his magical energy to pull out the demonic energy from his body.

"I can't do that, What happened to Whisperwind?" Sunstrider asked.

"It was a surprise attack…they came out of nowhere and we weren't prepared for it. Whisperwind was attacked and taken by a group of mantis with a succubi leading them." He said grimly. Sunstrider's eyes widened.

"They got him too?"

"I'm afraid so...but, listen to me, Logan. You need to take my staff and go..." He weakly reached for a wooden staff with a green gem on top of it that was resting nearby.

"No, elder, let me...ugh!" The young elf grunted, trying to force the demonic energy out, but it was too strong and deep within' the old elf's soul. His hand stopped glowing and sweat dripped down his forehead.

"The demonic energy is too strong...you need to go."

"I-I can't do that, elder..." Sunstrider felt salty tears stream down his cheeks as he clenched his fists, looking away from his elder as he sobbed.

"Look at me, Logan." The old elf said, gripping the young elf's fist. He reluctantly looked at the leader with watery eyes.

"You are the only one left that hasn't been corrupted by the demonic energy; it's too late for me and Whisperwind. I want you to run away, use my staff to get strong, and avenge us. Join The Order to stop the mamono menace..." The elf chieftain said with a hard gaze.

"But, the inferior humans are-"

"Enough! It is time you accept the humans as your equal, they are the only ones fighting against the Demon Lord while we elves hide deep in the forest. We say we are better than them, but what kind of superior being hides from a conflict in till it goes away? And what race has killed the most Demon Lords over the centuries? Humanity. I want you to become an Order supporter and help them combat the mamono, from this day forward, you _will_ accept them as a common elf. Do this not just for me, but for your people."

Sunstrider closed his eyes and nodded.

"If it's by my lord's will, I will gladly help the humans."

"Don't be a hunter no more, I want you to become a ruthless warrior. Here..." He shoot a remaining of his power from the staff to Logan, gaining a green aura around his body that vanished after a few seconds.

"Go on, please, I used a remaining of my magic to increase yours. There is a human settlement north from here. The werewolf packs and mantis are looking for any other elves hiding in the forest, you need to be quick. Don't forgot about me, your family and your people...avenge us." He said with a cough. Sunstrider nodded and stood up.

"I will, elder..." Sunstrider whispered and ran as fast as he could towards the settlement. As he ran through the forest, he wiped away the tears and his face contorted into a furious glare as he dashed through the trees and bushes.

* * *

Korgoth (Core-Goth) Furyaxe sat quietly in his jail cell. Despite his silence, he was raging deep inside for being imprisoned and on Death Row. So what if he killed a lot of succubi dwarves in town? So what he plundered gold and treasures from his former friends? They were low down scum bags for letting their wives turn into a demon just so they can get better sex at night.

"Heh, you perverted bastards." He muttered with a strong Scottish accent behind his tone. He was a member of the Warhammer clan and damn proud of it.

He remembered the good old days when the Warhammer Clan was the best dwarf clan that existed for centuries. They had the best crafters, warriors, and were the most brutal and feared clan and would always get in bloody fights with elves and monsters. But, ever since the succubus took the throne, the clan changed forever.

Warhammer members left the clan because they didn't want to harm the "sexy monster girls" and to have a non-violent life with just getting drunk, working, and making love with their succubi dwarf wives. The clan was no more and when he tried to continue its tradition, he was labeled a criminal. Even his friends encouraged him to quit the clan and join them.

And, here he was…locked in this cell and awaiting his execution. Furyaxe may have been an aggressive and headstrong warrior, but he was no way an idiot and can be calm and smart when he needs too. He was always taught that a brutal warrior also needs intelligence and wit. It wasn't all about swinging your weapon in till you or the enemy is dead. As soon as they threw him into this cell, he was planning his escape and after an hour or so of contemplating, he finally knew what he had to do.

When he escapes, he plans on searching for his family members in hopes of discovering that they didn't fall for any of this like him. He was also thinking about becoming a Hero for The Order, many of his dwarf brethren didn't like him, but he shares the same hatred of the mamono just like the human knights, they HAD to accept him.

Furyaxe was from a bloodline of tough, strong, and fast dwarves. Using his small stature and speed, he can easily maneuver around foes and riddle them with deadly blows. A weapon ability called the legendary Flurry Strike was passed down for ages. It was more proficient with axes and it wouldn't work with swords or daggers. Another reason for searching for his family is to receive the sacred and magic battle axe that's been passed down for generations called, Axemar.

Furyaxe was no prude or chaste dwarf man, he did love sex and partying after a good fight or getting drunk. But, the problem is that pure dwarves will go out of existence if female dwarves all became succubi and there won't be any male dwarves. As much as he loves sex and partying, he cannot allow this genocide to happen to his kind.

He heard the sounds of the metal door opening and revealed two dwarf men wearing black hoods and robes. Furyaxe smirked.

"So, ye came to execute me? Well, let's get to it, lads." He stood up. His wrists and legs were chained to the stone floor and all he could do was sit and lay down. Furyaxe tried to break through the chains earlier, but they were enchanted. They knew he hailed from the Furyaxe bloodline and they were not dwarves to be trifled with.

Using magic, the dwarf on the right levitated Furyaxe and removed his chains; the chains unraveled like slimy snakes and making a loud clang when it dropped on the floor. The two dwarves walk out of the jail cell with a hovering Furyaxe in front of them.

Korgoth Furyaxe had dark orange hair, a small pony tail that's wrapped up by a black hair band, and a messy beard that covered his entire chest. He was 4'6, which is about the normal height for male dwarves. His skin was tanned and he had brown eyes. His build was strong, but that's also normal for male dwarves to have a strong muscular build. Furyaxe has never met a male dwarf with a weak body, the work they do demands a short and stout body.

"Do you lads know where my family is?" Furyaxe asked the two dwarves. He might as well get some information, so he'll know where to start looking, instead of wandering aimlessly.

"The Furyaxe family was last seen in Zipangu. Don't bother, they are dead from their assault on a Ryu's Shrine. Besides, you'll be joining them in death very soon." One of the dwarves replied.

 _Ha, like my relatives would be killed at the claws of a dragon-snake false god! That's pure donkey shit!_

They arrived at the execution chamber. Furyaxe observed the basket.

 _Death by beheading? Perfect..._

"No dwarf will be watching your execution. You have built quite a bad reputation and the husbands that were married to the succubi dwarves you killed want to see your head mounted on a spike. We will give it to them after we behead you."

Furyaxe smiled.

"Enough of your talkin, just get to it!" He urged them on.

The dwarves threw him on the table and one of them grabbed a small axe from a nearby table. They positioned his body, so his head will fall straight into the basket. Still being held by magic, the dwarf raised the axe high over the back of his neck.

Furyaxe let out a deep sigh.

 _Concentrate…_

The axe came down fast and suddenly it made a loud "clang" sound like metal striking metal. The dwarves looked at Furyaxe confused.

"Gotcha!" Furyaxe sprang into action and punched the dwarf holding the axe, knocking him back.

"What magic is this!? What happened to your skin!?" The other dwarf yelled out. Furyaxe smirked.

"Old family power that's been passed down for generations, Iron Dwarf!"

Furyaxe's skin was no longer tanned; it was silvery and shiny, almost like his skin was made out of stainless steel. He balled up his fist and raised it high.

"Using my magic and sprit energy to strengthen me body, I can make it as hard as metal to deflect swords, I am resistant to almost all kinds of spells, and I get increased strength! This ability and our axe skills is why we the Furyaxe are the strongest dwarf warriors!" Furyaxe yelled with vigor and pride.

Furyaxe pulled back his fist and punched the dwarf in the face, his fist didn't even stop, and it kept going through his face in till there was a large gaping hole. Blood splattered on Furyaxe's arm and face as the faceless dwarf crumpled to the ground dead. He turned to the other dwarf that was trying to hold him down with magic, but it wasn't working.

He grabbed the small axe and sliced the dwarf in half before he can turn to run. Blood sprayed all over the floor and on Furyaxe.

"Should have been quicker, lad, good luck stitchen your other half back together…IN HELL!" He licked the blood off the axe. He wiped the blood off his face with the pieces of clean cloth from the dead dwarf and took off the clothes from the dwarf he punched in the face. Furyaxe tied the clothes around his body, covering his exposed testicles and chest. He then took the axe and cleaned it with the remaining cloth.

Furyaxe exited the execution chamber as his skin returned to normal.

 _Zipangu huh? Looks like I need a boat ride…but, where?_

He stopped walking as realization struck.

 _I'll pay an old friend a visit, maybe, HE can help me._

Furyaxe smirked as he sneaked around the prison, looking for an exit.

* * *

 _Steel Cavern_ was quite a dwarf town, located deep into a mountain. The houses were made out of metal and the town was in a hallowed out area of the mountain, a limestone rich area with stalagmites present. The only way to enter and leave Steel Cavern was to take a mine cart or use magic to fly out of the hole on top of the high ceiling where harpies come through to deliver mail. Lanterns were placed all over Steel Caverns, to illuminate the town and make the limestone walls and stalagmites look pretty, bright, and colorful.

Flint Gearbreaker sat in his "garage" making another one of his inventions. Ever since he was little, he wanted to be a warrior, but after meeting a steam punk and Magitech engineer at an Order town called Goldshire, he became fascinated by steam powered and magic powered machines.

He was quite the grease monkey. His blue shirt and shorts were oil covered and he wore grey gloves and black boots. Gearbreaker wore black-tinted goggles that obscured his eyes. He had a black beard that covered most of his chest, but it was combed and he had a neat black moustache. The hair on his head was slicked back. Gearbreaker was 4'5 and was a little less muscular than Furyaxe.

He heard a noise as someone shut the door. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Kor-!" Furyaxe covered his mouth.

"Calm down, lad, I'll explain if ya keep your trap shut." He said calmly. Gearbreaker nodded and Furyaxe removed his hand.

"What are you doing here, Korgoth? How did you escape execution?" Gearbreaker asked, a strong Scottish accent coloring his words. Furyaxe chuckled.

"Old family trick, how ya doin, Breakhammer?" Furyaxe smiled. Gearbreaker growled.

"How many times do I have to tell ya, you numb skull? I got rid of that name a long time ago, its Gearbreaker now." He sighed. Furyaxe chuckled.

"Ya don't have ta get so mad. With that last name…I thought you were gonna become a warrior that uses hammers and he hits so hard that he breaks his hammer on monster's heads. But, look at you now…a nerd learning about machine stuff." Furyaxe teased. Gearbreaker frowned.

"Still the headstrong barbarian, Korgoth, you haven't changed one bit." He retorted.

"How's about a hug, lad? It's been years since we've seen each other." Furyaxe held out his arms. Gearbreaker's frown vanished and was replaced by a faint smile.

"Aye, old friend…" The two dwarves hugged each other tightly. Gearbreaker broke the hug after a few seconds and sat back in his chair.

"So, why did ya come to me?" Gearbreaker asked.

"I knew you would be the only one not to shun me after the things I've done in, Steel Cavern. It may have been years, but, ya always knew why I fought for somethin." Furyaxe said.

"But, it was mostly for liquor, women, and pride." Gearbreaker corrected him.

"That's true, but, now I'm fighting to save the dwarf race. This isn't for petty fucking, beer, or pride." Furyaxe said sincerely. Gearbreaker's eyes widened.

"Wait, so, you want to be a noble and heroic warrior? Instead of a crude and drunken warrior?" He asked shocked.

"Aye, my old friend; If the succubus didn't ruin everything and doomed my kind, I would have stayed a crude and drunken warrior till the day I die. But, with everyone being stupid or oblivious, I had to step up." Furyaxe said calmly, his eyes unreadable, which surprised Gearbreaker even more.

"Ya plan on killing the Demon Lord?" Gearbreaker asked.

"Aye, the demon deserves an axe to the forehead for messin with the natural order. I heard the poor Chief God is still wounded. And, as much as I love sex and getting drunk off my arse, I can't let this genocide happen to my kind. Even if I'm branded a criminal, I'm doing it for the greater good." Furyaxe sighed.

"I see, that's very admirable of you, Korgoth." Gearbreaker smiled at his old friend.

"I also came here to see if ya have any machines to help me get out of here. The mine cart station is locked tighter than a nun's arse, ever since they found out I escaped and they are searching Steel Cavern as we speak." Furyaxe said.

"Hmm…" Gearbreaker pondered.

"I've been working on a flying machine that can be powered by steam and magic crystals. The machine has rotating blades on top of it, to left its self-up and "hover" in the air. It's very similar to using magic to levitate." He explained.

"Nice, is it finished?" Furyaxe grinned. Gearbreaker shook his head.

"It's finished, but it's only a prototype. The final design should be done in a few days. The problem with the flying machine is that it can only stay airborne for a minute or two, than it will drop back done. There are problems with the gas; it eats up TOO MUCH fuel." Gearbreaker said.

"That ain't so bad! When I run out, I'll just activate the Iron Dwarf to protect me from the fall!" Furyaxe chuckled. Gearbreaker looked thoughtfully at his old friend.

"That's a good idea, but you'll have to make the trip by yourself. It only has one seat and I'll be arrested if they discover that I'm helping you." Gearbreaker said.

"Great, gather a lot of those magic crystals!" Furyaxe smiled. **  
**

A few minutes later, they walked back into Gearbreaker's "garage" which was basically a large room with a stone floor and shelves with tiny machines and trinkets on them.

"So, this is it?" Furyaxe asked as Gearbreaker pulled the dirty blanket off the machine.

The flying machine resembled a steampunk helicopter. It had one seat, a pair of wheels for landing, an engine in the back that's operated by a few rotating gears, rotating blades on top of the machine, and basic controls with a steering wheel, ascent lever, descent lever, and two meters. One that monitors how fast the machine is flying and another to monitor how much fuel is left.

Furyaxe whistled.

"Damn, you've been busy, lad." He marveled at the machine. Gearbreaker smiled.

"Thank you; now you need to leave before they get here. Here, have the bags of magic crystals." Gearbreaker gave Furyaxe two small bags filled with small blue glowing crystals.

"Where will you go after you escape?"

"To Zipangu, I need to see for myself if my family is still alive."

Gearbreaker smiled.

"I would go with you, but I haven't fought with my hammer in months, I'm really rusty."

"I know, that's alright." Furyaxe said, smiling at him.

"Anyway, that should be enough to last you almost an hour. When you run out, open up the engine and turn the node in a clock wise fashion. Here is the instructions." Gearbreaker gave him a scroll.

"Let's get to it, than!" Furyaxe hopped into the seat and started up the flying machine by cranking it.

"Push it out of my work space; we need to be quick because the guards should be here at any moment." Gearbreaker said.

"Alright." Furyaxe fueled up the engine and hopped out and pushed the flying machine out of the garage.

"Quick! Go! Fly!" Gearbreaker ushered him. Furyaxe opened the scroll as the rotating blades began to spin fast and the flying machine started to lift off the ground.

"Haha! Good bye, lad! I hope to see you again!" Furyaxe yelled as he ascended towards the hole in the mountain. Gearbreaker waved goodbye at him.

The dwarf felt the cool breeze against in skin as he exited the mountain, reading the instructions while controlling the helicopter. He needed to find a port town so he can catch a boat to Zipangu. Deep down, he regretted taking the life of his fellow dwarves, but they just couldn't see that the succubi dwarves were hurting their race. His father told him to keep his feet on the ground when you stand by your beliefs, and he was going to do just that. In his eyes, _he_ is the hero, while everyone is brainwashed. In _their_ eyes, he's a murderous berserker that's taking things too far.

After minute of flying, the dwarf noticed something below him.

"Is that an elf village?" Furyaxe looked down. It was indeed an elf village, but it reeked of demonic energy and he could hear faint erotic moans.

"Heh, those damn pointy eared bastards got what comin to them. A hidden elf village huh? Well, I can see EVERYTHING up here." He laughed. Furyaxe frowned as he heard flapping and looked to his right to see a manticore stalking from behind the clouds. She must have come from the mountain when he went through the hole, as he heard rumors of them setting up nests on top of the mountain.

She gave them a predatory smile.

"Hello, flyboys…"

"Ah, donkey shit..." He said with irritation.


	2. Heroes in Black

**Author's Note: And now for the humans!**

 **Chapter 2: Heroes in Black**

Hero Gary Riker sat on a simple old and dusty bed with white pillows and sheets and a red blanket while his hand was rubbing his forehead. His little brother, Hero Mercer Riker was sitting on an old wooden chair, smoking a cigar as he regarded his older brother's mournful action. The brothers just couldn't take it anymore. Even when they became a Hero and was showered with money and had vigorous training, they could not stand playing "defense" when it wasn't working. The dark room they were sitting in was lit by a floating ball of blue energy that hovered in the center of the room, illuminating the entire room.

Gary sighed.

"It feels good to be back home." He stated.

Gary Riker appeared as a rugged, tall, and handsome man with green eyes like the fields of grasses with black hair as dark as night. He was 6'5 and had a strong muscular build of someone that regularly lifted weights.

The Hero had black hair that was cut into a military hairstyle. He had a five o clock shadow that gave him the typical 'manly' look. Due to the nature of his past actions and his abilities, he rocks the tall, dark, and handsome look; something that Heroes of the Order do not usually look like. As for his clothes, Gary kept his Hero attire simple and not flashy.

Gary wore black jeans, black combat boots, a black headband around his forehead with a silver Order crest on it, a black leather jacket that was zipped down, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. The Hero wore a simple white t-shit, a silver Order crest that he had for his belt buckle, a silver Order necklace, and a brown utility belt. The man wore a silver shield wristband on his right wrist that had a blue gem in the middle of the shield.

His weapons were resting on the old bed. Next to the pillow was the black handle of a claymore sword with runes etched on the grip, but the blade was completely absent and at the end of the bed was a silver hunting knife and an enchanted flintlock pistol.

"What's left of it…" Mercer added with a snark, but didn't chuckle, or smile.

Mercer had the same dark hair and tanned skin as his older brother, but he had blue eyes instead of green, and was completely bald. He wasn't as burly as his older brother, possessing a lean physique, but it still didn't change the fact that Mercer was covered in rock hard muscles. He was also clean shaven, unlike Gary who had a five o' clock shadow.

Mercer wore a black military hat with the golden Order symbol on the front of it, a black camouflage jacket that he kept zipped up, a gray t-shirt, black pants, and black combat boots. Mercer had a golden chain around his neck and a golden belt buckle of the Order symbol.

He a carried a deck of cards on his belt, had a golden wristband around his right wrist with blue gems embedded on it, and a flintlock pistol was holstered on his belt.

Gary stood up and looked around his old room. It was dusty and everything was old and unused. The brothers haven't been back here for many years ever since the monster girls attacked his small village looking for potential husbands.

A large group of werewolves with the help of an Amazoness tribe systematically brought down his village, kidnapping men and converting human women. This village has been abandoned ever since the mass kidnapping because the people lived with the Amazoness in their village or lived in the wild with the werewolves. It makes sense because his village was far from any other Order settlement and no one came to rebuild the village, now it's barren and decaying.

No need to return back when both mamono agreed to build a thriving community of humans and mamono due to the succubi warriors and she-wolves receiving help from the old village's inhabitants.

"Where is it?" Riker looked under the bed for something.

"Ah, here it is…"

He pulled out two rings from under the bed. The rings were silver with a blue gem that had a faint glow to it.

"Cool, did you get both of them?"

 _The Spirit Rings…owned by our parents._

"Yes, I got both."

Gary took off his right glove and slipped the ring on his middle finger. He felt the ring adjust to his finger as he clenched his fist. He then put his glove back on as he felt his own spirit energy rise and the gem under his glove glow a little brighter. He handed the other ring to Mercer and he removed the gem in the ring and placed it in his wristband.

They both smiled.

The brothers heard flapping noise that sounded like a bird and quickly got in battle stance, with Gary holding his claymore hilt and Mercer placing his hand over the deck of cards. He threw down his cigar and stomped on it.

"We got company." Mercer said.

"Careful, it might be a harpy." Gary gripped the handle tightly.

No, it wasn't. A crow carrying a piece of rolled up paper in its beak flew through the door and landed on the edge of the bed. The crow dropped the paper on the bed and motioned with its head to pick it up.

Curiously, he walked over to the crow and picked up the paper and opened it. The piece of paper was actually a letter and it looks like someone wrote something for him.

-  
 _Dear, Riker Brothers_

I am Griffith, a Banished Hero. You may not know me, but I know you. I was good friends with your father decades ago, so I want you to help me. I started a small haven of anti-mamono fighters in a secret location in Zipangu. Why did I choose you? Because I have heard stories of your mercenary gang, the Slayers, and I am impressed at what I found. At first, I was going to get Stella to contact the Heroes with a not so dirty past, but we need men like you. Other Heroes usually come from rich and pampered backgrounds.

You two on the other hand came from a poor farm family and had a record of being a cutthroat mercenary. But, it really shows how desperate The Order is getting if they're turning thugs into Heroes, when it was very exclusive to even become a Hero. Now, don't get mad. I know you became a Hero to help humanity, the special thing about you is that you are able to see through this nonsense, unlike most normal Heroes who wouldn't strike a monster that appeared as an attractive lady. In other words, I like that you are not a chivalrous lawfully stupid Hero, those types of Heroes these days are doing nothing to help The Order.

Stella will help you. Before you ask, Stella is a fairy that can disguise herself as any kind of animal. However, she can only turn into small animals, so she can't turn into a tiger or bear to aid you in battle. The crow that brought you the letter is Stella. Anyway, once you have arrived in Zipangu, travel to the Emerald Forest and locate a jade tiger statue in a clearing. Once you arrive at the statue, Stella will do her stuff. I suggest forming a party of Heroes or strong fighters to join you on this journey, Stella may be a decent fighter, but she is mostly in a support role.

Goodbye and I'll see you later...if you make it.

Gary and Mercer's eyes widened as they finished the paper; a secret haven for anti-mamono fighters, with fairies who are smart enough to realize what's happening and elves who actually gave a damn about what's happening and aren't xenophobic? And, with dwarves no less who usually don't give a crap that they're being wiped out!

While this was really exciting, the brothers were nonetheless confused by how the Banished Hero knew so much about their life and father. Before they could do anything else, the crow on the bed started to shine with purple energy and transformed into a fairy.

The fairy appeared as a cute petite girl with blue eyes and black hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall. She wore a black gothic dress and little black shoes. Her butterfly-like wings were gray and fluttered in the air. Stella wore black lipstick and nail polish. Fairies usually wear bright and colorful dresses; a fairy wearing a black gothic outfit is very strange in their eyes.

The fairy gave them a faint smile.

"Hello, Gary and Mercer, my name is Stella. Let's go kill the mamono." She said, bowing to them.

The brothers stared at the fairy. They have not encountered no fairy that casually spoke of murder, let alone killing mamono. They thought all fairies were devil-may-care magical beings that had the minds of playful children. And the Fairy Queens supports the demonification of her subjects, so why is this fairy so different?

"You don't support the Demon Lord?" Gary asked.

"Or the succubus turned fairy queens?" Mercer added.

Stella frowned and shook her head.

"Fuck no! My kind is being corrupted by her! I can't believe most of my race doesn't give a fairy tail fuck!" She exclaimed angrily.

Gary once again stared at the fairy while Mercer stopped himself from chuckling. Not only was she against the Demon Lord and her queen, but she had quite a sailor's tongue. What did Griffith do to this fairy?

"I thought all fairies would love turning into succubi?" Gary asked.

Stella sighed.

"Griffith took me in, along with a few other fairies when we were still Fairy Flowers. Away from the Fairy Kingdom and the demonic energy, he educated us what's really happening to our race, along with the humans, elves, and dwarves. He told us it was important to stay away from the Fairy Kingdom, as the Fairy Queens would most likely force us to submit to their will. I'm so glad that he saved us from being brainwashed, I will help you as much as I can." Stella once again bowed her head.

"I didn't think a black sheep fairy existed." Mercer looked at the fairy in awe. Stella gave a light chuckle.

"Yes, I know. A fairy that doesn't follow the stereotype is pretty rare. Thank Griffith for allowing me to develop my _own_ persona and quirks."

 _Wow, this Griffith has managed to raise anti-mamono fairies? The man sounds like a genius, but why does he call himself the Banished Hero? What did he do to get banished?_

Gary's trail of thought ended by the fairy speaking.

"I know you're surprised by my behavior, my kind usually likes to act like playful idiots without a care in the world. Griffith told me that such careless behavior is destroying my race." Stella said to them.

"Now, I want to get to know you, Gary and Mercer. What are you both doing here in an abandoned town? Shouldn't Heroes be helping Order settlements? Why are you deep in mamono territory?"

"Before I answer that, how did you find us in the first place?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh, a Titania by the name of Clare trained me on how to locate humans with high spiritual power by using my magical energy. She is a veteran in the anti-mamono organization, I am just a rookie. Detecting normal humans were a little difficult, but sensing powerful humans like Heroes were easy, and since Griffith knew your grandfather, he told me to go to his home town to try to find you, and what do you know? I run into you the moment you are here." She explained with a smile.

 _Wow, not only did Griffith recruit fairies into his organization, but a Titania too? This man sounds amazing._

"Our father never told us about this Griffith, who is he really?" Mercer spoke up.

"Used to be a farmer before becoming a Hero. I don't know the full story, but he used to be a good friend to Timmy Riker, before moving away and becoming a Hero to fight the mamono menace. I don't know why he was banished."

"I see…" He muttered.

"Anyway, I've answered your questions, can you answer mine? What are you two doing here?"

Gary replied.

"We came here to collect a Spirit Rings that our parents used to own. Our mom and dad were stricken with a terrible disease that didn't allow them to do any farm work, so they wore this to increase their stamina and reduce the effect of his illness. We're not even supposed to be here. I _was_ going to head back, but this anti-mamono organization in Zipangu sounds fascinating. It's better than being stuck on guard duty all day."

Mercer nodded.

"Guard duty is becoming a drag."

Gary walked to the bed to grab his gear; he strapped his hunting knife and his bladeless claymore on his belt. Mercer took his older brother grabbing his weapons as a sign that it was time to go; the memories of good and bad times in their shared room were interesting, but it was time to be in the present and head back to Dresden.

The brothers exited the old room, with Stella using her wings to fly after them. When they walked outside, they looked at their town with decaying stone and wooden buildings. The dirt roads had plants and grass growing in it, and all was silent in the abandoned town, other than the howl of the afternoon wind.

A brown horse and black horse stood nearby Gary's farm house and they snorted in happiness upon seeing them walk out of the house. The horses trotted up to the brothers and tried to lick their face.

"Haha, cut it out, Invincible!" Gary chuckled and patted the horse's head.

"Geez, enough kissing, Clancy." Mercer playfully swatted the brown horse's tongue away.

Stella couldn't help but smile at the display.

"Oi! Leave me alone ya winged bitch!"

The brothers and the fairy looked up to see a dwarf flying in a steampunk helicopter, being assaulted by a manticore. The dwarf was losing control of the helicopter and it was heading straight towards the farm house.

"What the fairy tale fuck?" Stella exclaimed in shock.

"Watch out!" Korgoth activated his iron form as he crashed the helicopter into the second story of the farm house.

"Get away!" The humans and fairy looked over to see an elf emerging from the forest with wolf howling coming from his direction. Logan panted like he ran two miles and was covered in sweat. The young elf looked at the Order symbols on the clothes of the brothers.

"Heroes, or knights of The Order? I'm saved from the she-dogs!"

Normally, the brothers would have been confused by the sudden appearance of elves and dwarves, but their monster killing instincts kicked into high gear after discovering a manticore flying above them, and a werewolf pack was on their way towards his position.

Despite being attractive monster girls, they knew that most mamono are stronger than the average man, so they did not underestimate them, not even if the mamono was a simple slime girl. This was a manticore and they are known for their cunning and cruel behavior, so they had to be quick and unpredictable. Gary quickly grabbed his bladeless claymore with swiftness.

"I'll take care of the manticore, you make sure the elf is safe from the woods."

Mercer nodded and ran over to Logan.

The manticore appeared as a busty woman with a curvy body and blonde hair, her choice in attire was a pink bikini. Even though he had an intense fury and hate towards the mamono kind, he still could not deny that the manticore had a nice piece of ass and tits. A trait that the mamono race had due to their succubus overlord, all of them had an erotic allure, combined with their attractive bodies made even the most battle hardened knight submit to them after rape.

Gary believes the demonic energy warps the mind of a man or woman; It didn't matter how zealously anti-mamono the person was, Gary has never heard of a case about an Order supporter slaying mamono after lying in bed with one. And the _fence sitters_ who claim that they are neutral and don't support either side, are still indirectly helping the Demon Lord by fucking the monster girls she created. With each mamono screwing a human, the stronger she gets.

Mercer thought so too and it aggravated and disgusted him how a mamono and ex-Hero can get stronger by fucking a lot.

"Never mind the dwarf, you got a lot of spirit energy, stud. I'm gonna eat you!" The manticore gave Gary a perverted grin. It wasn't easy being a Hero; he loved the power to fight and kill the mamono, but having high spirit energy makes you a walking magnet to them. This isn't the first time that a mamono stopped attacking a person and chose to attack him instead because of his excess energy.

"Fuck you!" Gary shouted at the manticore. She used her tail to launch spikes at him, but he dodged it using a teleporting spell and appeared behind her. A red glowing blade sprouted out of the sword hilt; it was completely made of energy and it emitted a faint 'humming' sound. He swung his sword and released a flurry of energy blades at her.

"What?" She spun around alarmed and flapped her wings to form a gust of wind to make Gary miss her by getting dirt in his eyes. She was partially successful; Gary's original target was her torso, but the blades managed to tear off her right wing. He grunted from the small pieces of dirt flying in his eyes.

Alarmed, the manticore fell to the ground while he rubbed his eyes. The Hero wasted no time and threw his hunting knife that turned invisible in the air; he then used a spell to turn invisible.

The manticore growled like an angered lion. Logan kept his distance away from the manticore, hiding behind Mercer who stood his ground, keeping watch for the werewolves. The elf wanted to help the human kill them, but he ran out of arrows using them on the werewolves that were pursuing him through the forest.

Stella watched the fight between the Hero and the mamono with interest.

"I _was_ gonna make you my husband, but you deserve to die after ruining my wing! I'll tear you to pieces and eat you!" The manticore yelled angrily.

The only time mamono kills humans is for self-defense of themselves, or if their friends, and family are in trouble. Gary has encountered his fair share of mamono that wanted to fuck him, but then tried to kill him after the mamono discovered that Gary wants to put a _particular_ sword inside them…the one that involves cold steel, not his _fleshy_ sword.

He encountered very few mamono that still wanted to make him a husband, despite the multiple attempts on taking her life.

The manticore looked around for Gary, ignoring the elf and the human that hanged back by the edge of the forest, and the fairy that was watching her intently.

"Where are you, you bastard?" She growled, sniffing the air. He found his scent and looked over to see him standing by the entrance to his farm house.

"Here I am." He said with a smug smile. The manticore charged his position while he just stood there, not moving a muscle. She was within' a few feet of closing the distance when her head suddenly fell off her neck, no, rather it looked like she was decapitated by an invisible executioner's axe. The stump of her neck spewed blood as her body made a thud against the dirt.

A thump sounded in the air as a silver disc came to a sudden stop when striking the wood of the farm house, a few inches away from hitting his stomach. The disc was caked in blood that dripped on the dirt. Gary grabbed the weapon, turning it back into his hunting knife and placed it back on his back, he took out his flintlock pistol from his hip.

He motioned with his hand for the elf, fairy, and his brother to come nearby the farm house. They made quick haste into the farm house as he heard the howling of werewolves growing closer.

"That was awesome, Gary!" Stella said with excitement.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I need you to listen to me. The werewolves are coming and my brother and I have fought and killed such beasts before." He said to Logan.

"Okay, what do you want me to do, human? I would like to help you, but I'm out of arrows." The elf said to him. Logan was confused by the human's choice in attire, didn't Heroes wear flashy and bright armor and clothes? Yet these humans dressed like some kind of bandit. Then again, he lived a sheltered life and these are the first humans he ever met.

The fairy confused him even more, as he heard that they are child-like idiots who played games all day and wore bright and frilly dresses, however, this fairy seemed to favor gothic-like clothes and her aura was quite ruthless.

"Do you know any spells?" Mercer asked Logan. He shook his head.

"Yes and no. My spells revolves around my bow and arrow, but like I said earlier, I don't have any arrows."

"Shit." He cursed.

"Lay low in the rubble, okay?"

The archer nodded.

"And Stella?"

"Yes?"

"Try to lure the pack towards my farm house. When they get close enough, give me a signal while you distract them."

"Got it. I'll blind them with my fairy dust." She gave him an evil grin.

The fairy flew out of the farm house while the humans and the elf hid in the rubble of the house.

"Since you took care of the manticore, I'll deal with the wolf bitches." Mercer said to his brother. Gary nodded and gave him a fist bump.

"Don't miss."

"I _never_ miss." He said with pride.

The werewolf pack of seven emerged from the woods, all of them had gray fur, pale skin, and were all curvy with decent-sized breasts.

"Hello, everyone!" Stella cheerfully greeted the wolf pack. One wolf stepped forward, obviously the alpha as she was the tallest, had the biggest boobs, and had the aura of a strong leader.

"Have you seen an elf man run through here, fairy?" The alpha asked her.

"Yeah, I have. Maybe we should go look in that farm house over there, follow me!" She fluttered in the air with the wolf pack following her. When they got close enough to the destroyed farm house, she turned around and laughed.

"Gotcha, bitches!" She blew a stream of dark purple fairy dust at the werewolves, blinding them.

"Now!" She shouted. Wasting no time, Mercer stood up and took out a spell card that had the name _Lil Bomber_ on it and summoned a guardian spirit that floated by his shoulder. It appeared as a combat-styled high-tech plane armed with guns and missiles.

"For The Order!" He yelled out.

 _Lil Bomber_ shot all of its guns in unison, riddling the werewolves with holes through their bodies and blowing them up with Magitech bombs. The werewolves were helpless to retaliate, as they were still blinded and confused by the fairy dust. Logan watched in awe as the floating and loud machine decimated the pack of she-wolves.

 _Is this the power of a human Hero?_

Seconds later, the werewolf pack lied on the dirt dead with bullet holes all over their bodies, and some were blown to pieces. Stella quickly took cover in the farm house the moment she blinded the wolves.

Logan eyed the _Lil Bomber_ that the Hero wielded, he thought humans used black powder guns and he had to reload it after one shot, but this _monster machine_ shot well over _sixty_ times and released explosions that could easily blast through a stone wall.

Did humans progress in technology _this_ fast?

"That takes care of that." He said, putting the card away and _Lil Bomber_ vanished. The human, fairy, elf pulled themselves out of the rubble of the farm house.

"Thank you for saving me, Hero." Logan bowed to him.

"Great job, Gary and Mercer!" Stella gave him a thumbs up.

"No problem, but why is-"

"Oi, that was a good show, lad! The little prissy elf didn't do anything!"

The dwarf emerged from the rubble of the house. He seemed fine after the crash landing, but the brothers could tell by the insult, and the elf glaring daggers at him, that they were going to come to blows very soon.

 _Better find out what they are doing here, before they start punching each other in the face._

Before Logan can reply back with an insult of his own, Gary interrupted him.

"Alright, before you two start throwing punches, mind telling me what is a lone elf running through the forest and two flying dwarves doing in the middle of mamono territory?" He asked them.


	3. (Fallen Crusaders) Act 1

**Author's Note:** The **Fallen Crusaders** chapters are non-canon endings where Riker brothers and the gang go through steamy sex with various mamono. The **Fallen Crusaders **chapters contain hot and steamy sex scenes with mamono and are not canon to the story; it's basically a **" _what if they lost instead of win?"_** type of scenario.

This chapter features:

 _Dark Slime Girl X Logan Sunstrider_

 _Manticore X Gary Riker_

 **(Fallen Crusaders): ACT 1**

 **Elf and Slime**

Sunstrider stopped walking as he came within range of his village and frowned. He smelled something in the air that he did not like one bit. The scent seemed to violate his every being and it felt detestable and horrible.

He sprinted towards his village, the smell getting worse and overpowering as he drew closer to Everdale. Sunstrider started to hear moaning as he came closer.

"No! It can't be!"

Sunstrider stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw dropped. His gear fell on the ground as he laid eyes on a Dark Slime that was raping one of his sisters on the edge of Everdale.

Sunstrider felt the rage, shock, and sadness tore through his body. Why was there a Dark Slime attacking his sister? Did the Amazoness plot this assault? He had to kill the Dark Slime and unfortunately…his sister because she was moaning loudly and had a lewd smile just like a succubus and to make things worse…that revolting smile came to her face the second she saw him.

"Logan! Ahh…you came back!" She yelled with excitement and uncontained lust. The Dark Slime stopped her assault and looked at him with a perverted smile.

"An Elf man? Oh, how rare!" She bounced with happiness as her body jiggled. Sunstrider pointed at the slime.

"You…what have you done to my village, monster!" He yelled with rage. The Dark Slime slithered off his sister.

"The Amazoness became desperate to get a man and attacked Everdale since this region has no human males. They had help from succubi, goblins, werewolves, witches, few Ush-Onis, and they enlisted some help from the nearby Mantis." She explained to Sunstrider.

He glared at her; his people in his village were strong, but against that many mamono and those raping spider horrors was indeed too much, even for Everdale.

"Where did you get those reinforcements? There are no succubi, witches, and goblins in this forest." He said to the lustful creature.

"Your village is close to a mountain and a Kunoichi village is hidden by the mountain. The Kunoichi saw your village as a threat because knowing you chaste elves; you would attempt to remove them out of the forest. So, one of them told a lilim and the attack on Everdale was under way almost instantly." The Dark Slime giggled.

"You elves are worse than the human men from The Order. Why do you fight against us? We just want to love you and show you pleasure…" She started to ooze towards Sunstrider, licking her lips. His sister started licking her lips herself and stood up.

"Yeah, we we're so foolish for being so prude. How could we be so stupid and ignorant? Come here, brother, let me show you how much I missed you when you went on your hunting trip." She started to walk towards her brother, her boobs bounced slightly with each step. Sunstrider didn't remember his sister being well-endowed; she was flat chested, despite being seventeen-years old. And the design of her clothes changed; the various leaf's around her skirt became shaped like hearts, her skirt got smaller, and he remembered that she loved wearing leafy shirts to hide her flat chest, now it looks like she's wearing a low leafy vest that exposes her cleavage.

Sunstrider glared at the two monster girls and grabbed an arrow from his quiver.

"For corrupting and attacking my village and family, you will DIE!" He roared with rage and used his magic energy to create a flaming arrow and released it at the lustful slime. However, the slime evaded the arrow by ducking to the ground, turning into a puddle of slime that oozed towards him. He tried to get another arrow, but his sister tackled him before he can fire off his next arrow.

"Lysandra, snap out of it!" Sunstrider shouted, trying to push her off his body.

"Please don't hurt her, Logan! She is my friend and she wants to pleasure you. After a little round of sex, let's head back to the village. Our family has gotten worried sick about you." Lysandra tried to give him a kiss on the forehead, but he pushed her off him.

Too late.

The creeping slime engulfed his legs while he was distracted bucking off his sister.

 _Gods damn it, I should have used a fast arrow and aimed for her slime core!_

"Hehe, got you!" The slime girl giggled.

"No, get away!" The elf man yelled, trying to stab the slime with an arrow. He aimed for the slime core, but it kept moving away to a different spot every time he tried to stab it. He felt a pleasurable tingling sensation go through his body as the dark slime started to engulf his lower half. Suddenly, his body started to feel horny from the erotic slime massaging his body and try as he might, he couldn't stop his growing erection. His struggling became weaker, as if the ecstasy was also sapping away his strength.

 _It must be the demonic energy! Why would I feel horny by a monster that corrupted my sister!? AND took over my village! Is this how the humans who fought the mamono have fallen to them!?_

Lysandra smiled down at her brother as a blush came to his face. The slime on his body not only felt warm, but alive as well, like living jelly. When the slime moved, it felt like warm tongues licking his skin. He thought the sensation was grotesque, but his body betrayed him as his erection got even more excited.

"Everything will be okay, Logan." She gently kissed his forehead.

"We missed you ever since you left. I'll take you to mother and father soon."

"Ugh." He grunted as the arrow slipped from his hand and he found himself lying on his back, Lysandra removed his quiver and arrows as he still desperately clawed for them. The slime formed into an attractive busty woman, looking down on him as her slime settled over his groin area. The dark slime licked her lips as she manipulated the slime covering his lower half to remove his clothing that covered his elf hood.

"No, I was saving my virginity for an elf woman!" Sunstrider found renewed vigor and started to struggle again, but he still couldn't break free of the sticky slime girl that covered half of his body.

"You'll enjoy my slime, sit back and relax as I milk your delicious semen." The dark slime leaned over and kissed him on the lips. The elf man shuddered as he felt pleasure burn in his body like a camp fire. The dark slime used her slime to control and manipulate his dick, using her slime to form a suction around his dick while forming a "piston" motion that went up and down on the elf man's pride.

Sunstrider clenched his teeth to hold back a moan; it felt like warm jelly was rubbing against his elf hood, but the motion almost mimicked a woman riding him cow girl style. The dark slime didn't even need to bounce on his dick, as the slime did everything for her.

"See? Does that feel good, brother?" Lysandra whispered in his ear.

"N-No…stop it." He said with a moan. He clenched and unclenched his feet as the demonic energy assaulted his mind with carnal desires. This must be how the mamono take in husbands from The Order, as he never ever heard of a case of a human going around killing mamono after having sex with one.

It didn't help that this was a Dark Slime, a high level slime girl with a lot of demonic energy. He soon discovered with horror that the corrupting factor was very potent, as Sunstrider started thinking of sexual and carnal thoughts, even his hips were a slave to the mamono as he thrusted upward to put his dick deeper into the slime girl's body. It wasn't long for Sunstrider to reach his climax as this was his first time having sex.

"Let out that delicious energy, hora, hora!" The dark slime said cheerfully. Sunstrider grunted, thrusting his hip forward as he spurted his seed deep into the dark slime girl. He could see a cloud of his semen bubble up through the transparent body of the slime girl.

"Delicious…" The dark slime girl shivered in orgasmic pleasure. Lysandra placed a hand on the dark slime girl's shoulder.

"Let's head back to the village. I am sorry for interrupting the fun, but my family is worried sick about my brother. You can milk him later." She said to the dark slime.  
"Okay, let's not keep the family waiting. Mmmm, your brother is tasty." The dark slime grinned. Lysandra giggled.

The two headed back to corrupted Everdale with the dark slime carrying Sunstrider. The elf man's eyes were blank with drool leaking from his mouth, still stuck in his afterglow. The only thought going through his head was wishing that he could feel more of this wonderful bliss and seeing his loving family again.

 **50 Shades of Yellow**

Both Gary and Stella looked up to see a dwarf flying in a steampunk helicopter, being assaulted by a manticore. The dwarf was losing control of the helicopter and it was heading straight towards Gary's farm house.

"What the fairy tale fuck?" Stella exclaimed in shock.

"Watch out!" Korgoth activated his iron form as he crashed the helicopter into the second story of the farm house.

"Get away!" The human and fairy looked over to see an elf emerging from the forest with wolf howling coming from his direction. Lothos panted like he ran two miles and was covered in sweat.

"A human and a fairy!?" He exclaimed. The young elf looked at the Order crest on his belt buckle.

"Ah, a human Hero of The Order? I'm saved from the she-wolves!"

Normally, Gary would have been confused by the sudden appearance of elves and dwarves, but his monster killing instincts kicked into high gear after discovering a manticore flying above him, and a werewolf pack was on their way towards his position. Despite being attractive monster girls, he knew that most mamono are stronger than the average man, so he did not underestimate them, not even if the mamono was a simple slime girl.

This was a manticore and they are known for their cunning and cruel behavior, so he had to be quick and unpredictable. He quickly grabbed his blunderbuss from his bag with swiftness and aimed it at the manticore.

Gary believes the demonic energy warps the mind of a man or woman; It didn't matter how zealously anti-mamono the person was, Gary has never heard of a case about an Order supporter slaying mamono after lying in bed with one. And the fence sitters who claim that they are neutral and don't support either side, are still indirectly helping the Demon Lord by fucking the monster girls she created. With each mamono screwing a human, the stronger she gets.

"Never mind the dwarf, you got a lot of spirit energy, stud. I'm gonna eat you!" The manticore gave Gary a perverted grin.

The manticore appeared as a pale-skinned busty woman that had a curvy body with long curly blonde hair, and her eyes were blue. Her choice in clothing was a pink bikini, like she was dressing up to go swim at a beach. The tail was pink with a fleshy opening at the tip of it, surrounded by sharp looking spikes. She had black bat wings, and her paws resembled a lion's, the manticore even had a lion mane around her neck.

Gary still could not deny that the manticore had a nice piece of ass and tits. A trait that the mamono race had due to their succubus overlord, all of them had an erotic allure, combined with their attractive bodies made even the most battle hardened knight submit to them after rape.

It wasn't easy being a Hero; he loved the power to fight and kill the mamono, but having high spirit energy makes you a walking magnet to them. This isn't the first time that a mamono stopped attacking a human and chose to attack him instead because of his excess energy.

He reached for his bladeless claymore, but to his shock, he left ALL his weapons on the bed in the farm house, which was now demolished because of the damn dwarf and his brother, Mercer was far on the other side of the town looting the houses. He didn't have time to pick through the wreckage to find his weapons, or run to find his little brother as the manticore is already locked on him.

The manticore swooped down to scoop him up, but he evaded her by turning invisible and jumping to his right.

"Ha, you think you can hide? I can SMELL you!" The manticore used her wings to release a strong gust of wind, knocking Gary off his feet and deactivating his invisibility spell.

"There you are." She licked her lips. He had to lose her in the forest, the manticore was quick with her wings and he could not let her strike with the spikes on her tail.

 _Fuck, if only I had my guns, or my sword, I could have blown off her right or left wing, removing her ability to fly and make gales._

She launched her spikes at him, but he dodged them by teleporting a few yards away. He was nearby the elf man.

"Elf, we have to get away! Let's go!"

Gary pulled Logan hand as they both sprinted in the forest.

"B-But, the werewolves…" Logan pleaded.

"I'll take my chances!" He replied.

"Wait for me, Gary!" Stella shouted.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" The manticore laughed, flying above the men. The howling grew closer to the men.

 _Shit, I'm surrounded by mamono, and I don't have a single weapon on me, or a comrade to watch my back…_

He thought with dread. Ninety-percent of his abilities came from his weapons. Without them, he only has three spells: one that raises his strength and agility to inhuman levels, an invisibility spell, and a teleporting spell that's mostly used for evasive maneuvers. He was also out of bombs to use from his utility belt, as he hasn't got the chance to stock up on supplies.

He could try to fight the manticore using the physical boosting spell, but Gary didn't want to get too close to her because her spikes are laden with strong aphrodisiac, and if she manages to get one stab on him, it would be more than enough to turn him into a horny teenager that's in dire need of jacking off.

The werewolf pack appeared from the bushes, stopping their sprint. Damn, he was surrounded. It was hard to read their movements as there was six werewolves, and the manticore was in a blind spot that he couldn't see because of the trees.

Gary felt a strong gust of wind from behind him, but he was prepared this time, turning around while crossing his arms. Unfortunately, he was met with over three spikes from the manticore's tail hitting him in his arms that was in the gale.

The spikes may have pierced through his sleeves, but they only left stab wounds that were minor on his forearms. However, it was more than enough to inject the aphrodisiac venom right into his blood stream. Even Logan wasn't safe, not only was he knocked into the arms of the werewolf pack by the gale, but a spike stabbed him in the back.

He could already feel his face flush from arousal. The alpha werewolf carried the aroused Logan over her shoulder.

"You've been a naughty elf for trying to hurt my pack mates, you deserve a little punishment." The wolf woman frowned.

"What about the human, boss?" The beta wolf pointed to Gary who was staggering, trying to fight against his unwanted arousal that was rising by the second.

"He's mine, wolves!" Before the wolves can leap at him, the manticore swooped down and scooped up Gary from the ground. Stella emerged from the woods just in time to see the human and elf man get carried away by the mamono.

"Gary, no!" Stella yelled out and tried to fly after them, but the manticore was too quick and left the fairy in the dust. The fairy was hopeless to chase after them because the manticore was too far away and it disappeared behind a mountain.

Stella gave up the chase.

"Oh, well, another Hero bites the dust. I better go tell Griffith to give me a new Hero that I can bring to the special place." The fairy snapped her fingers and teleported away.

"You're not going to break me, bitch…" Gary spat, as the manticore threw him on a large nest that looked like it belonged to a giant eagle. It could easily fit more than four people and the nest was made from an assortment of sticks, leaves, and sheep wool. The mamono that lived in the wild like this are the most lustful, due to being cut off from human civilization, which means, not much men around for them to look for.

"The names Karen, stud. What's yours?" Karen pressed her boobs against his chest and stared into Gary's green eyes with a smirk.

"Fuck you." He glared at her.

"You will in a moment."

"Shit."

He would have thrown her off him, but the ecstasy caused by the venom was robbing him of his concentration and strength; he couldn't even activate his teleport spell to escape from her grasp. Every fiber of his spirit energy seems to build up at a spot on his body, his testicles.

Karen unzipped his pants, and for her to do that with oversized lion paws amazed even Gary. She didn't remove his jacket and shirt, only his pants and underwear; his erection stood up like an iron bar.

"Yummy, I can't wait to eat you." Karen licked her lips and the opening on her fleshy tail hovered over his dick. It looked like a scorpion tail, but replace the stinger with a fleshy opening lined with bumps that looked like large taste buds. It would have looked grotesque to the human if he wasn't itching to stick his prick in something to get rid of this maddening arousal.

Karen took off the rest of his clothing, then she went to the other side of the nest and got a ball gag, a black blindfold, and iron cuffs.

"Up for a little bondage my prey?" She asked with a naughty smile.

"No, get the fuck away from me!" He grunted and tried to crawl away, but the manticore took his arms and cuffed them. Karen then placed the blind fold over his eyes and forced him to wear the ball gag.

The manticore laid against the nest wall with his back pressing against her boobs.

"I'm a little sadistic, but don't worry, I'm not as extreme as those dark elves and since this is our first time, I'll be a little gentle." She whispered huskily in his ear. She raked her claws on his shoulders, drawing some blood while Gary struggled against her, making muffled attempts at talking.

"In you go." She whispered.

Her tail opened and engulfed his entire length. It felt like he stuck his dick into a vagina, but it tightened around his length and _sucked_ on it, almost like a mouth.

It didn't take long for Gary to climax. The sexual venom burning in his veins and the lewd tail sucking his dick like an experienced porn star hungry for semen was too much for the Hero to handle. With a muffled moan, he released his semen into the tail. Karen bit her lip as her body shivered in orgasm, her tail made sucking motions as it feed on Gary's ejaculation.

"Ahh, more…" Karen started to nibble on his earlobe. Her claws slowly raked against Gary's muscular chest, leaving claw marks that began to ooze blood. The Hero didn't care, he was in too much pleasure to even feel a tinge of pain from the talons.

How was she sadistic when he wasn't even feeling pain? Then again, manticores may be cruel and strong-willed, but they aren't sadistic freaks like the dark elves. Her idea was sadism was scratching him with her talons.

Gary made another muffled moan as he came a second time in her tail. Karen started to nibble on his shoulder and the back of his neck, leaving a wake of hickies. He only felt a little pain from the wounds she inflicted, because it was almost eclipsed by the ecstasy.

With no more willpower left, the Hero laid against the heaving breasts of the manticore and found himself tongue kissing Karen as she removed the ball gag. Her wings unfurled to cover Gary and most of her upper body behind the shadow of her wings.

Hero Gary Riker fainted in the sweet embrace of the manticore as she drained the last semen and spirit energy from his body.

"Sleep, well…husband." She whispered and was about to fall asleep, but she noticed that his chest and shoulders were caked with dried up blood.

"Oops, I better give my husband a good cleaning." She smiled.


	4. Warrior Bond

**Chapter 3: Warrior Bond**

The dwarf was the first one to answer.

"Well, I want to join The Order, lad! I'm sick of what's happening to my kind and I want to do something about it. The names Korgoth Furyaxe!" Korgoth explained. He left out the fact that he was a murderer and outcast, it wouldn't look good to the divine knights.

"And I am Flint Gearbreaker." The dwarven engineer introduced himself.

"I want to help humans, too…my village Everdale was recently brought down by the Demon Lord's Army." Logan said sadly.

"A-And my name is Logan Sunstrider…" He added.

"My name is Gary Riker, and this is my little brother, Mercer Riker." Gary introduced himself and his brother.

"Oi, that was your village? Well, I thought you elves were superior beings that looked down on everyone, but I was wrong." Korgoth joked. Logan was too miserable to even get mad at the dwarf; he just looked down, staring at his feet. Gary noticed that the elf's eyes were red from crying earlier.

"Hey, hey, guys. Don't fight." Stella tried to calm them down. Gary walked over to the dead manticore and took out his hunting knife to collect the spikes from its tail to put them in his bag, tossing some over to Mercer.

"Uhh, what are you doing, Gary?" Stella asked him. He looked up to see the fairy, dwarf, and even the sad elf observing him intently.

"Collecting useful weapons. Unlike those honorable knights, I'm a pragmatist fighter and I use anything I can get my hands on to combat the mamono. A few months ago, I killed a wurm by flinging a poisonous smoke bomb in her face that blinded her and constricted her lungs. The wurm was distracted and I took the opportunity of shooting her through the skull." The Hero explained.

"Yeah, _I_ had to do the running so the bitch could chase me." Mercer stated. Gary chuckled.

"Don't downplay your role, man. I wouldn't have made that shot without your Machina helping me."

"Wow, lad. You killed a high-level mamono using wits and a gun? Impressive." Korgoth grinned.

"That's so amazing, Gary!" Stella gushed.

The elf was silent, but he could see amazement flash in his eyes at how skilled these humans were.

"They may be big and powerful, but they are dumb like a sack of rocks. The wurm walked right into my trap and I delivered only one shot to take her down, where a legion of armored knights called the Silver Band got thrashed by her earlier." The Hero smiled in satisfaction.

"Why did they lose?" Korgoth asked.

Mercer answered him.

"The men were thrown around like ragdolls with a simple swipe; the wurm was too strong, tough, and massive for direct attacks, so we relied on trickery and evasive maneuvers to defeat it, not fight it head on like the knights did. Brains beat brawns."

Gary finished collecting the spikes and walked over to his horse.

"We should take them to our city, Gary."

"Yeah, let's take them all to Dresden." He dug into his bag and took out a hearthstone.

"Grab my hand." He said, placing a hand on his horse and extending his other hand to the others.

"Yay!" Stella grabbed his pinky.

"Well, alright! Finally get to see a big human settlement!" Korgoth and Flint grabbed Gary's hand. Logan walked slowly and grabbed the human's middle finger, refusing to look at the dwarves, and his gaze was still drawn to his feet.

Mercer didn't grab his brother as he had his own hearthstone ready to do.

"Hang on tight." He rubbed the green rune on the hearthstone and a green light surrounded Gary, his companions, and the horse. A couple of seconds later, the group teleported away from the abandoned town.

* * *

They appeared in the center of a beautiful park, right next to a water fountain with ivory angels in it. The park had trees, grass, and a few people sat on the benches chatting. The group marveled at the park while a few guardsmen walked up to them.

"Hero Gary Riker and Hero Mercer Riker, you have returned." A knight wearing black armor addressed him.

"Have you completed your mission?"

The brothers nodded.

"Yes, take us to the Rogue Square district." Mercer said.

The knights eyed the fairy, dwarves, and elf.

"Who are they?"

"Our companions that tagged along with us on our mission. They all want to join the Order and defeat the Demon Lord." Gary replied.

"Alright, we will escort them to the Cathedral Square. We will get your horses to the stables, move on to your destination." The knight said.

"Okay."

"Wait." Stella spoke up.

"You were on a mission? What did you do?" The curious fairy asked him. He glared at her.

"I had to dispose of a traitor. Nothing more." He walked away from the group with his brother following him while caring his bag.

The Heroes arrived at Rogue One district, a section of the city of Dresden that was busy with training knights and Heroes to fight for the Order. He walked on the stone pavement towards the main building, passing by the knights practicing their sword fighting.

"Ah, welcome back, Gary and Mercer!" A man, sitting down at a table inside the building greeted him.

"Hey, Ryan. I'm back from my mission." He smiled, giving him a handshake.

Mercer smiled and also gave him a handshake.

Ryan Hudson stood at six-two and he had blonde hair cut military style. The man had blue eyes, pale skin, and a lean muscular build. He wore a gray shirt with black pants and black boots, and he had a gray beret. He wasn't a Hero, but a high-ranking knight that trained the young men and women in the arts of sword play.

"Do you have the traitor's head?"

"Yep." Gary dug into his bag and took out the severed head of a young man to show Ryan before putting it back.

"Good, every turncoat deserves that. Anyway, Ex-Hero Warren is in the weapon's room, I'm sure he'll be glad to see the Riker brothers serving up a cold dish of justice."

"Alright." The Hero nodded. Gary opened the door to a room with many weapons mounted on the wall, sitting on a chair made from bear fur was Warren; a man with graying hair and an eye patch, but even though old age was getting to him, he has seen Warren beat up younger men with his bare hands without batting an eye, so he wasn't to be underestimated.

He was dressed in a warm robe made from a bear's hide, and he smoked a cigar. The brothers bowed while the older man smiled at them.

"Welcome back, Hero Rikers. Did you bring the head of Knight Captain Frank?"

He took out the severed head from his bag and presented it to Warren.

"Yes, another traitor bites the dust." Gary said with satisfaction.

"Target eliminated." Mercer stated.

"Great!" Warren puffed out a ring a smoke.

"What do you like upgrade?"

"We would like to receive the legendary Slayer gear and would you transfer my brother and I over to Watergate, please." Gary stated his desire.

There was silence for a moment before Warren spoke again.

"Alright, you both have done a good job in your missions lately, and Watergate can use some help, I've got reports of the ocean mamono getting a little rowdy over there. Dresden and the area surrounding it is secured, as there are no wandering mamono in the wilderness, or a Demon Realm nearby. When would you like to depart?"

Gary stood up and pondered for a moment. There was no hurry to get to this place that Griffith said, and some additional training and better weapons will be nice for the adventure. Also, he would like to take the elf and dwarf with him to form a party, as they may be powerful Heroes, but it wouldn't hurt to have a hunting party to back them up.

It was hell just going through a mamono-controlled Bright Demon Realm town to find the bastard.

"Six months would be nice, I want the elf and dwarf train to become a Hero, so they may be fine fighters before we set out."

"Who is this elf and dwarf?"

"I brought in a group who wants to help the Order."

Warren raised an eyebrow.

"Ya did? Who else did you bring?"

"A fairy that wants to help us kill the mamono."

Warren looked even more confused.

"You found a fairy that actually gives a damn about what's happening?"

"Not just that, but an elf named Logan Sunstrider and a dwarf named Korgoth Furyaxe."

The old man's eyes brightened.

"Furyaxe? _THE_ Furyaxe dwarf family? By the Chief God, they are legendary dwarf warriors. I thought they would have been brained washed, but to find that one is still with us is astounding. Where is this Korgoth?"

"I've sent them to the Cathedral Square." Gary replied.

"I'll send for a squire to bring him here. Anyway, I will gladly grant you your demands after both of you have shown unwavering support for Dresden _and_ you rescued a legendary warrior from the clutches of the mamono. You two are dismissed and will begin your training with the Slayer gear for tomorrow."

"Got it." He said with a relieved sigh.

"Understood." Mercer nodded.

It's not easy traveling through mamono-controlled lands. The brothers would need to give the elf new weapons, maybe new clothes if he was interested.

 **-A Few Hours Later-**

Logan sat on the bed of tavern, staring at the floor. The act of killing his own flesh and blood sister gnawed at his very soul; deep down, it was a mercy kill, he knew his _real_ sister would rather jump off a cliff than get turned into a succubus elf. Her opinions of the Demon Lord was nothing but scorn and disgust, the _real_ Lysandra would never dream of being a mamono.

However, it still depressed him greatly at killing his sister and losing his family and home.  
A knock on the door sounded, snapping him out of his misery.

"It's open." He said dryly. The human Hero that saved him walked into the room and closed the door. Gary pulled up a wooden chair nearby the bed and sat in front of the sad elf.

"What happened back there? Why were there werewolves chasing you and what happened to your village?" Gary asked him. Logan gave out a deep sigh and looked up at him.

"Mamono invasion…my village and family gone…" He couldn't help but feel hot tears run down his cheeks.

Gary's fists clenched with anger and he glared, but he let out a sigh to calm himself down.

"Now you see?"

"See what, human?"

"You elves can't ignore the threat of the Demon Lord, like it or not, you are not safe from her by hiding in the woods. I too tried to ignore the threat of the Demon Lord, but I lost good men and loved ones to her."

Logan wiped his tears and nodded in agreement.

"My elder told me that I need to see humans as equal and fight for my fallen people, and he is definitely right. For decades, I've have seen you humans as inferior and pathetic, living in my village like a sheltered hermit, but you saved me from the pack of she-dogs that were planning to gang rape me." He said, sniffing while wiping his tears.

"How could I see you as inferior when I failed to kill one werewolf while your brother effortlessly dispatched the _entire_ wolf pack with the monster machine, and you had no trouble killing that a manticore."

"Yes, the mamono are strong, but using tricks and the right weapons will bring them down; I definitely need to collect Stella's fairy dust and use it as a smoke bomb. And I would appreciate it if you drop the arrogant and haughty attitude like most elves. Do you swear that you'll help us destroy the Demon Lord?"

Logan frowned with a determined look on his face.

"Yes, I want to become a killing machine to get retribution for my people."

Gary smiled and patted his shoulder.

"That's the spirit! Now, tell me what weapons and armor are you interested in, your Hero arsenal."

Logan thought for a moment.

"How did your brother shoot multiple pellets with that machine? I thought you need to reload black powder guns after one shot?"

Gary chuckled.

"Runic magic, a rune that you carve on your weapon to charge it with power, or endow a special ability on the weapon. That was the Rune of Ammo and that machine is called a _Machina_ , a spirit-blessed Magitech device that unleashes a hailstorm of bullets at enemies." He explained with a smile.

"Can the rune be used with a bow and arrow?"

He shook his head.

"No, only guns and crossbows."

"I guess I can learn how to use a gun." He said somberly, clearly upset that he couldn't use his old faithful bow.

"We head out in six months to Watergate, it is a beach city and we'll take a boat to Zipangu." He told the elf.

"Why are we going to Zipangu? Aren't you going to train me here?" Logan asked curiously.

"The fairy told me that there's a large organization recruiting members to fight the Demon Lord. We'll train here in Dresden for now, but we'll move out in five years. I'm curious, but also suspicious." Gary said to him.

"Why suspicious?"

"This Griffith claims to have been my father's best friend, but my dad never left the town and he did not mention him even once. I am also suspicious of the fairy, she may not seem powerful, but it's strange how she easily found us when my brother and I did our best to cover our tracks."

"So, you're going to travel to Zipangu to meet the organization? Why go anyway? You got the resources here." He retorted.

"I spoke with Stella earlier, she says that the organization is made up of different factions pooling their resources together to make a massive assault on the Demon Lord's castle. Here in Dresden, I've been guarding most of the time and just recently I received a mission to hound and kill a traitor. I want to be there to kill the Demon Lord, instead of being stuck here." He explained.

"I see, I guess I can come along, as long as a get a high-quality set of weapons, armor, and training."

"Deal." Gary shook Logan's hand.

* * *

 **-6 Months Later-**

Gary had to admit that the elf was taking his training very serious. For a few weeks, he was very dry and still depressed at the incident at his village, but soon turned into a determined warrior with a thirst for training and combat. He did not care that some of the more xenophobic Order folk didn't like him, his training was more important and they started to respect him after a few weeks of getting used to him.

The priest said that Logan did have a lot of magical potential in his blood, and even Logan himself claimed that his elder always told him that he would be a powerful warrior if he applied himself, but Logan wanted to live a simple life, refusing to become a soldier and preferred to be a hunter-gatherer. Unfortunately, after the attack on his village and the loss of his loved ones, Logan embraced the warrior lifestyle without hesitation.

Some of the knights were surprised at how fast he was learning; at first, it was awkward for him to use an enchanted flintlock musket rifle, but after a few weeks, he was planting pellets on small targets forty-yards away without batting an eye. True to his word, Logan became a cold war machine that was hell-bent at getting revenge on the Demon Lord.

Stella became an enchanter in the barracks, using her fairy dust to enhance the weapons and armor of Heroes and knights. Though she did not fight, her refining skills upgraded every fighter. Even a low-ranking knight that was regarded as canon fodder now had an enchanted sword that can easily cut through solid stone and a suit of armor that raises their strength and agility to superhuman levels _and_ gives them resistance to magic.

Flint Gearbreaker became a full-fledged Magitech engineer, enjoying the benefits of working with other likeminded people like him. He refused to go with the group, but will do what he must to supply them in the war effort.

"We're leaving in a few hours, make sure you don't forget your gear." Gary said to Logan at the training field.

"I know." He slurred, shooting a pellet at a wooden target that was sixty-yards away, landing a headshot in the Dresden shooting range. After each shot, he would down a bottle of rum and this was his third bottle. Gary thought it was impressive that he was focused, calm, and landing far away headshots despite being shit-faced like any drunken dwarf at a pub.

After becoming a Hero, Logan adjusted his wardrobe. Gone was the organic leafy clothes that once adorned his body from the wilderness. He wore a black leather jacket with a golden Order badge on his right chest, a dark green t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, brown boots, a pair of brown gloves, a black beret on his head, and a brown utility belt. Logan even shaved his hair, replacing his long hair that cascaded down his back with a soldier's buzz cut.

"Before you go, you want to spare with me?" Gary asked. Logan nodded.

"Sure, I want to see how effective my gun skills are." The elf said, walking away from the shooting range and towards the sparing blocks.

The dwarf, being an already seasoned warrior, was passing the training exercise with flying colors. In fact, due to his membership in being in the dwarf clan, he already received his Heroic weapon, especially after telling the King of Dresden how he cunningly escaped his monster-infested town. Korgoth waited patiently in his room in the tavern, very eager to travel to Watergate.

His family was in Zipangu and he thought about just leaving, so he can see them. But, he needed some weapons, armor, and having traveling comrades backing him up would be very useful. He may not have liked the elf, but as a proud warrior that respects might, he cannot deny that the elf grew a thick set of armor after his training. Maybe, just maybe, Korgoth can call him a friend and comrade.


End file.
